The Prophet Tharon'ja
| affiliation = Scourge | faction = Combat | status = Killable | location = Drak'Tharon Overlook, Drak'Tharon Keep | instance = Drak'Tharon Keep }} The Prophet Tharon'ja is the last boss of Drak'Tharon Keep. He is a large skeletal wind serpent much like the Avatar of Hakkar. The Prophet Tharon'ja is known for ripping the flesh from the bones of some of the most formidable ice troll warriors. From the upper tiers of the fortress, Tharon'ja watches as waves of undead trolls pour from the keep's corridors to bolster the Scourge ranks in their assault on Zul'Drak.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/dungeons/wrath-draktharon-keep.xml Abilities *'Decay Flesh': Burns an enemy, removing flesh from the target. *'Return Flesh': Returns the flesh to the target. *'Curse of Life': Deals shadow damage every 3 seconds for 9 seconds. The effect is removed if the target falls below 50% of their maximum life and can be decursed. *'Eye Beam': Channeled ability dealing 1040 to 1160 Nature (Heroic: 2080 to 2320) damage every 2 sec for 5 seconds. *'Lightning Breath': Breathes lightning in a frontal cone inflicting 1388 to 1612 Nature (Heroic: 2775 to 3225) damage. *'Poison Cloud': Spawns a green cloud dealing 602 to 698 Nature (Heroic: 1203 to 1397) damage to nearby enemies every 1 second for 10 seconds. *'Rain of Fire': Channeled AoE dealing damage in a selected area for 1850 to 2150 Fire (Heroic: 3700 to 4300) damage every 2 seconds for 6 seconds. *'Shadow Volley': Deals 1665 to 1935 Shadow (Heroic: 3885 to 4515) damage to the entire party. Tactics He begins the fight as a skeletal serpent with a few abilities: *Shadowbolt (2000 damage) *Curse of Life (Drains 50% of the enemy's health.) At certain intervals he uses Decay Flesh, which drains party members' health and turns Tharon'ja into a mortal Windserpent while turning the players into undead skeletons. When in this form, the skeleton players have four spells, in order of how they show up on the bar. *Slaying Strike: Instant cast, 8 yard range, requires melee weapon, inflicts about normal weapon damage.1 sec cooldown. *Taunt: Instant cast, 10 yard range, taunts the creature, increasing the chance that it will attack the caster. *Bone Armor: Instant cast, encases the caster in bone armor, absorbing 4163 to 4837 damage for 10 sec. While the armor holds, spellcasting cannot be interrupted by physical attacks. 10 second cooldown. *Touch of Life: Instant cast, 20 yard range, steals 1900 to 2100 life from target enemy. 5 second cooldown. Tanks should use Bone Armor on cooldown and spam Taunt. Everyone else should spam Slaying Strike. When in mortal Windserpent form, Tharon'ja will occasionally cast a ground-targeted AoE, which does 800 to 900 Nature damage per tick to any player standing in the area. It can be avoided by simply moving around and out of that area. After a certain percentage of damage is done in this form, everyone switches back. Tharon'ja's switch to mortal Windserpent form and back to skeletal form are both aggro wipes. . Alternate Strategy: This fight can be done with two or more hunters. The pets will continue to attack even during the skeletal phase, which will nuke the boss down in seconds. Be sure to rotate taunts between party members. Each time the skeletal phase is about to begin and as soon as it ends, cast Mend Pet (and/or Lick Your Wounds if specced). Any pet class can do this - Hunters, Warlocks, or Unholy Death Knights. All pets avoid the Decay Flesh debuff and continue to attack. Loot Quotes ;Aggro * ;Decay Flesh * * ;Return Flesh: * * ;Killing a player * * Death: * Trivia Tharon'ja shares the same voice actor as Volkhan. Who this is, however, is a mystery. Speculation By his title "The Prophet," and his wind serpent form, he may be another transformed Drakkari leader who killed a Loa god for his power prior to being corrupted by the Scourge. Patch changes * * References External links Category:Bosses Category:Drak'Tharon Keep mobs Category:Wind serpents Category:Skeletal creatures